<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stolen mementos by Nagiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511050">stolen mementos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru'>Nagiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I mean. She's just sneaky here. No much bastard-ing going around here), (no porn though. Just pure fluff and ridiculousness), (well. actually.), Fluff without Plot, Missy and Thirteen share a bedroom and I don't even know why, Missy is a sneaky bastard sometimes, Not season 12 compliant, Other, Plot? What Plot?, Some Humor, mentions of The Husbands of River Song, the Doctor's hypocrisy says hi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best plan is the simplest one.<br/>(aka, the Doctor is annoyed and Missy distracts her)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(implied) The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), (implied) The Doctor/River Song, The Doctor &amp; Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor &amp; River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stolen mementos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should seriously start looking through what I write in my phone more frequently. This was yet another drabble ready and waiting in my phone that I had completely forgotten about.<br/>(though, again, this was actually started as a part of a bigger thing... though, <i>again</i>, it's something that I kind of gave up on. tbf, I started the main story of this back in December... and then lost my computer and every single file of this particular story. I tried to get back to it in January, but then I had already lost my steam, and I was watching S12 of Doctor Who and. Well. Was not to happen)</p><p>Hope you folks like this utterly random bit of fluff. It's literally just Missy and Thirteen having a chat in <i>their</i> bedroom. A completely innocent chat, too! Well-- I mean. There's talk about HoRS and King Hydroflax, but... apart from that particular thing with his head! Very innocent! :)</p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer: Doctor Who and characters do not belong to me!</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor discovered that her <em>gifts</em> were stolen, then. Fun.</p><p>“You… you can’t keep these!” She protested, gesturing to the (<em>their</em>, Missy thinks with dark satisfaction) bedroom around them. “They’re out of their proper time! And space! They are <em>stolen</em>, Missy!”</p><p>Oh, the sweet sound of pure <em>hypocrisy</em>. She had missed that.</p><p>“Is that so? So nothing else here — <em>nothing</em> here is stolen but these gifts I brought you?”</p><p>The Doctor stammered (this regeneration of hers was so adorably <em>expressive</em>; all her blushing and scrunching and beaming up…). “Well, I mean, I don’t…”</p><p>She hummed, satisfied. “Thought so. Besides, isn’t your half-breed <em>famous </em>for her thieving ability?”</p><p>“River,” the Doctor corrected automatically (the <em>sweet thing</em>, she still thinks that’ll make Missy use proper names? Own). “And she’s… she’s an <em>archaeologist</em>.”</p><p>Oh, the delightful scorn in such an innocent word. Missy sometimes feels disappointed at never having seen those two <em>together</em>. They must be amazing. And the amount of <em>chaos</em> they must be capable of bringing…</p><p>Back to the point, though. “Exactly! Archaeologists are nothing <em>but</em> thieves. With a bit more patience than I prefer, but still, <em>thieves</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, River never had the patience either. She once tried to get me to chop off a man’s — her <em>husband’s</em> — head just so she could get the diamond in his brain.” The Doctor explained with a longing sigh. And.</p><p>Missy could respect that. That woman had <em>class</em>. “Did you?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Shame. “Well. Kind-of.”</p><p>Ohhhhh. “I feel there’s a story there, dear. Do tell more!”</p><p>And if <em>her</em> own thievery was forgotten in the process, well. She couldn’t have planned <em>this</em>, could she?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(ok, so. I'll go ahead and mention it here, for anyone who's read this and is interested in this universe... or for anyone who might actually know it and be wondering: This story was initially planned to be part of a sequel to <b>rhapsody for you and me</b>, my Thoschei long-fic with a regenerated Missy and Thirteen -- written entirely last year, before anything had been said abt Missy's fate after the Mondasian Ship. Which would be the explanation of why these two share a bedroom and are so cool with each other!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>